Don't you know Hannah Montanna?
by huniegurl28
Summary: Koenma decided to give Botan a day off since nothing much was going on in Reikai. So as usual, she goes to the Ningen World on her days off. She was on her way to buy the new Hannah album but was distracted by the confused and curious Hiei


**I do not own anything concerning the popular series of Yu Yu Hakusho other than the fanfics created by my account 'huniegurl28' Thank you (also Hiei is about as tall as Yusuke in any stories that I include him in.) Try to be imaginative; Negative comments will be accepted in order to help me. Please be nice though!**

*In the world of Reikai* Koenma, Prince Deity of Death was working in his office by stamping piles and piles of papers carelessly not bothering to read them.

"Koenma-sama? You've requested my presence"

Entering the room, the head ferry girl bounced towards the direction to her boss excitingly.

Koenma: "Ahh yes Botan" he said has he makes his way around his desk. "Today I thought I'd free you of your duties. It's been slow anyway" he smiled to his friend as he often thought of her.

"Honto ni?"

To that he gave one firm nod and she squealed cheerfully. "Arigato Koenma-Sama!" Before dashing out the doors, she turned back to her boss and bowed formally.

~Meanwhile~ in a particular place, was a tree that was "occupied" by a particular fire demon in the world of Ningens.

"Tuk tuk tuk" a wood pecker had awoken the demon and angered him for attacking his favorite tree. 'Of all the damn trees sounding these parks, MINE was targeted by you annoying creatures!'

"Tuk tuk tuk tuk tuk tuk tuk tuk!" …Silence….

Smirking victoriously to himself, Hiei placed his katana back to its carrier and tries to fall back asleep…Tries…

Not far from where the fire demon resided was a trail that was rarely ever used. Botan however was walking on that path making her way to town while listening to Hanna Montana

'_This is the BEEEEEEST of both worlds! Chillin' out take it slow, then you rock out the show!' _She sang loudly which made Hiei more irrateted.

He jumped from tree to tree till he found the source of the sound. "Onna!" He screamed.

'_Mix it all together! Uh yeeeeaaaah!' _She continued singing not hearing Hiei.

"Oi! Don't ignore me!" As his anger ranged Botan felt the chills down and turned off her music device.

"Oh Hiei! Fancy meeting you here!" She beamed a smile once she knew there was no real danger

"What the hell was that garbage?"

Rolling her eyes "That was Hannah Montana and oh Hiei, you're such a drama king" she giggled

"WHAT!"

"Nooothing" she said teasingly and skipped down the trail towards town.

Hiei out of boredom and curiosity followed the 'stupid onna' (his usual way of addressing her) out of the woods and into the quieter part of town. Feeling slightly bored already he decided to just walk with her openly.

"Oh hello again" she smiled as he approached

"Where are you going onna?"

"To my absolute most favorite CD store! I heard the new Hannah Montana album came out."

Grunting "My ears are hurting again…..I'm leaving."

"Whats wrong with you? Miley Cyrus is a great singer!"

"Who?"

*Gasp!* "You don't know about Miley Cyrus? You've been living here for a full year now!"

Blink of confusion

"She's also Hanna Montana!"

Blink twice "You mean like Youko Kurama and Suichi?"

"Yea…erm….somthing like that. You see she doesn't really transform. She just wears a wig."

The demon gave another 'blank' expression

"Just listen!" She plugged one ear piece in his ear and turned up the volume

'E_verybody makes mistakes! Everybody had those days! Everybody knows what, what I'm talking bout Everybody gets that way!'_

"She's right. Everybody does make mistakes. Convincing me to listen to this crap, its' wasting time!"

Taking off the ear piece, he glared at her. "Wait! How about the Miley Album?" Botan suggested

"I thought they were the same person?" Confused again

"They are but Miley is better"

"How in the name of Enma can one person sing better than themselves?" Losing it now, Hiei was snickering uncontrollably and it eventually became laughter "Pffft Baka.."

After explaining the whole Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus dilemma, Hiei now has some understanding of the two personalities and lives in one ningen girl.

"So let me get this straight...You don't like Miley Cyrus"

"Yup" she confirmed

"But you do like Hannah Montana?"

"Uh huh" she nodded

"...I'm lost again"

She noted that his confused expression was kind of cute. Hiei on the other hand was getting uncomfortable and slightly annoyed with her starring.

"What"

"Well... She sucks at singing when she's Miley."

Eye brow rise* "They're the same person"

"I meant...In real life"

"They are still the same person!" His chuckles came out against his command.

"Stop laughing at me! Like I said in real life she isn't that great. But on tv she's awesome!"

"Wait wait wait, are we talking about Miley or Hannah?"

"Both!

Hiei throws his head back and roared his laughter "Onna no baka!"

Several moments later he was done laughing at the ferry girl. He looked at her with great amusement and something shocked him. She was actually quit pretty. His eyes roamed her entire face and stop for a moment on her lips. Botan stood there watching him and blushed when she realized where exactly he was looking at.

When he managed his gaze back into her eyes he noticed the blush.

"Umm I'm going to uhh…Go on to the store now…?"

"Hn" he said and they walked away in different directions, but even though they were just walking both of their chest were bounding like they've been running. Face blushing and all3


End file.
